


MCYT Oneshots (for the members of aot)

by StickyHoneycombKitty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Implied Death, dark topics, maybe some fluff too idk, oh no lots of sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StickyHoneycombKitty/pseuds/StickyHoneycombKitty
Summary: Just some one shots I've written for the aot discord server
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Tommy's Dread

**Author's Note:**

> This one takes place the night before he gets exiled

Tommy paced back and forth in his house. Half his body felt numb and he felt each pump of surprisingly cold blood. His mind was racing and he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight. Again. 

He felt dread shoot down his spine as he thought about what was going to happen the next day. About if Tubbo was actually going to exile him. 

He gulped, his mouth dry but he had no desire to drink. His mind was rushing through memories of everything he had ever done remotely bad in search of something he had done to deserve being exiled.

He found nothing but it didn’t calm his nerves in the slightest. He knew it was pretty useless to try and talk his way out of it. Everyone was finally tired of him. Tubbo was tired of him.

He just wants to stay home.


	2. The Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

Tubbo takes a deep breath as Sam silently leads him through the halls of the prison. He flinches each time the haunting noise of an enderman echoes off the walls. He hugs himself as he walks, staring at the floor.

Tubbo finally looks up as the noises get a bit louder. He stares at Dream, who’s mask just stares blankly back. “He’s in there, right?” Tubbo whispers, too nervous to raise his voice any more. The masked man responds with only a nod before he flicks the lever on the wall.

The wall opens up to a dark room. Tubbo can see glowing purple particles spiraling in the farthest corner and he gulps. Sam flicks another lever and dim lights slowly snap on, eventually lighting the back of the room.

Tubbo has to take a shaky breath, his hand subconsciously rubbing at the bandages under his clothes. He jumps as Dream nudges him, urging him to walk forward. He hugs himself tighter as he walks slowly towards the crumpled figure in the corner. 

When he gets about 15 feet away, a hand gently grips his shoulder and halts him. He lets out a startled squeak but it seems to go unnoticed. “Stop here.” Sam whispers before walking forward. Tubbo takes note of the enchanted netherite axe in his hand. 

He shakes as Sam takes slow careful steps. He watches him with a bit of confusion as he flips the axe and jabs the handle into the side of the figure. Sam quickly rushes backwards as a loud rumble starts.

The figure - *his friend* - starts to get up and Tubbo stumbles backward. He watches as they rise to be way taller than he ever remembers them being. He froze as they turn, staring straight at him. 

Their eyes were solid green and red, appropriately colored particles spark off them before becoming purple. Tubbo felt like he was in a trance as he stares back, the silence seeming to go on forever.

Tubbo snaps out of it as the eyes turn harsh. He yelps and covers his ears as they let out a deafeningly loud roar. Once the roar faded into an odd ringing, he sees that Sam was also covering his ears.

Tubbo gulps and takes a few steps back, keeping his eyes on his *friend* but making sure to not look at their eyes. He relaxes slightly once he sees the thick chains that held them in the corner. He was immediately then hit with guilt and sorrow for his obviously lost friend.

Tubbo turns and looks at Sam, who was already looking at him. “So… he hasn’t gotten any better…?” The answer was already obvious to him, but he didn’t really want to believe it.

Sam was silent for several moments before shaking his head. Tubbo felt dread shiver through his body. There was silence, the only sounds being warped enderman sounds. 

“You know what has to happen now.” Dream’s voice said way too close to Tubbo’s ear. He didn’t really react, just nodding. He looks up at Ranboo’s face, his eyes blurring with tears. “I’m sorry.”

Tubbo watches as Sam hands Dream his axe. Sam walks over to him and gently makes him turn around “Come on.” He says flatly before starting to walk him back to the door of the room. Once they were out of the room, Sam turns and flicks the lever.

As the door closes, Tubbo hears the pained screech of an enderman.


	3. Dreamon Doll

Sapnap happily squeezed the little Dream blob doll that Dream gave him. Dream had given both him and George one, saying that it was a special gift for only his closest friends. He was very happy to have received one, finding it extremely cute. He told Dream that he was going to keep it close at all times and Dream seemed to be very pleased with that. 

He sets the doll on his bedside table and gets up. He changes into his pajamas and turns the lights off. He lays in his bed, pulling the covers over himself. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep.

\----

He woke about 2 hours later, jolting awake in a cold sweat. He stares at the ceiling for several minutes, breathing heavily. He didn’t know why, but he felt like he was being watched and was terrified. He slowly turns his head and looks at his bedside table. Sapnap couldn’t move, freezing at what he locked eyes with.

There the doll was, looking at him with it’s glowing red eyes that only lit up it’s smile.


End file.
